A Forbidden Love (Reader x Jack)
by epicgirlsel
Summary: When an "accident" happens after you meet the famous Jack Frost, it leaves you making a decision. Guardian Or Not? You and Jack are in love but can t be in love. A lot of romance and drama, finnaly leads you to a dision.
1. Chapter 1- The Unexpected

_**Rinngg, **_The school bell went off. It was winter break. You had been waiting for this only because it was winter, that meant Jack would come. "Yes!" you shouted along with a bunch of children. Then, the whole hallway flooded with kids just waiting to get out of that death trap. "Hey (y/n)!What are you doing this break?" It was your best friend , Emiline Flatt. "Nothing much Emie, I'm babysitting Sophie and Jamie tomorrow. How about you?" you said opening your locker. "I'm going to Disney World!" she said. You got your backpack out and closed your locker. "Oh no, I forgot I have to go. Luke is probably freezing!" you say, "I have to go. I'll call you. Bye!" you shouted running out the door. You got there and Luke was sitting on the porch. " (y/n), your late! I've been out here all day freezing my butt off!" he said. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, when we get inside I'll make you some hot cocoa and we can watch _Transformers 3_. Ok?" He shook his head. You unlocked the door at you both went in. You put your bag on the floor next to the couch, took of your jacket, and started to make hot cocoa. A few minutes later, "hot cocoa is ready!" you shout Luke comes over gets his hot cocoa and sits on the couch with a blanket and you both sit there drinking hot cocoa and watching Transformers. You fell asleep halfway through the movie and your parents came home at the end and put your brother to bed and turned off the TV.


	2. Chapter 2- Jamie's Apartment

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It took me awhile to come up with some ideas. Also sorry if this is a little short but, i wanted to make it suspenceful.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0**

~The Next Day~

You woke up to find it was snowing. You got up and opened the curtains. _Is it? Is it snowing? _You thought to yourself, _It __**is **__snowing!_ You got dressed and went outside. You saw a white figure run in the forest. "What was that?" you said quietly to yourself. You ran after it trying not to make a sound. The white thing had disappeared. And there you stood at the bank of a frozen lake where there seemed to be a cave. Quietly you went into the cave. You sat there for about a minute. Then you popped your head out and looked up on top of the rock and you saw a boy with white hair and a blue jacket. "Hello!" you said. "Ahh!" The boy screamed falling of the rock and onto the ice in front of you. "Jumpy much?" you said sarcastically. "Are you ok?" you asked holding out a hand to help him up. "You can see me?" He said taking your hand for help to get. "What do you mean can I see you? I can see you just like I can see every one. I'm not blind." You said.

" Never mind. Anyway, what's your name?"

"(Y/N) What's Yours?"

"Jack, Jack Frost."

" Really? **The** Jack Frost? You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the one and only." He said taking a bow.

"Prove it." You said thinking that this was a prank set by one of your friends.

"Ok I will." Jack took his stick and ran around with his stick dragging behind him on the ice. Then he stopped he had made a picture of you on the ice. "Whoa." You said amazed of how much it looked like you. Jack walked right next to you and said quietly, "Like I said the one and only." Suddenly You heard someone shout your name. It sounded like your brother. "Coming!" You shouted running of waving goodbye to Jack. You ran to the porch to see Luck sitting there. "Come on! We are going to be late!" he said. "Oh no! I forgot! Come on!" You said grabbing Luke's hand and running down the street to Jamie's apartment.

A few minutes later you got there. You rang the doorbell. Mrs. Bennett opened the door. "Finnally you're here, (y/n). Sophie needs to go to bed at 8:00 and Jamie can stay up till 8:30. I will be back at 9:00." She told Sophie and Jamie goodbye and went off. Jamie took your hand and dragged you into his room. "(y/n) I want you to meet someone. " He said at his door. "Ok." you said unsure of who this person was. "(y/n), You believe in Jack frost right?" He asked.

"Yah."

"Well, I would like you to meet Jack Frost."

He opened his door and Jack was sitting on the bed.

"You know Jack?" You asked Jamie.

"Yah I was his first believer. He said.]

"Freezing." Said Sophie stumbling in.

"Oh, sorry" Jack said rather sheepishly. " I accidentally froze the heater."

You face palmed. "Ill go get some blankets and make some hot cocoa." You said walking out to the kitchen. You brought the blankets and hot cocoa to Jamie and them and went ant turned on the tv. You sat on the couch next to Jack. Suddenly I got really really hot and you heard. _Beep beep, over and over again when you realized something had gone wrong in the apartment across the hall._


End file.
